


Communications

by vriskacircuit (oogenesis)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/vriskacircuit
Summary: Group message: S-class Residence Block A (minus our two celebrities lol)[11:24]So when do you guys think they’ll be done





	Communications

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour. an hour and a half? anyway this is very trashy and self-indulgent

Group message: S-class Residence Block A (minus our two celebrities lol)

[11:24]  
So when do you guys think they’ll be done  
i thought we weren’t talking about that?  
It’s pretty damn impossible to ignore.  
I muted my audio feed lol. lmk when they’re done so i can turn it back on  
I can’t do that :( I have to review all this security footage and I need my ears for that  
try turning your audio feed off and hooking up to the computer’s audio channel?  
Oh, that might work. Thanks

[11:28]  
seriously when will they be done  
Probably about ten more minutes?  
UGH  
Can’t they do it over in zero’s room  
they do sometimes. just not tonight i guess  
Guys seriously just mute your audio feeds  
I want to but… it’s like a trainwreck. you can’t look away.  
that’s… kind of creepy  
Hey at least i’m not recording it lol  
Oh yeah that guy was definitely a weirdo.  
didn’t he get demoted, for uhhh what was it…  
“invasion of privacy of a commanding officer and dissemination of related material”? yeah.  
Idk why everyone spread the recordings around like some juicy secret. just stay in block A for a couple weeks and you’ll get a firsthand experience, amirite

[11:31]  
Gotta say i wouldn’t have pegged zero for a bottom lol  
SHUT  
haha pegged  
I mean… it’s true  
SHHHH  
Look he’s all imposing and menacing all that, legit hard to believe he just [EXPUNGED BY MODERATOR]  
Hey let me talk!  
i saw that lol  
There’s a limit, okay?  
With the earful we’re getting i WISH there was a goddamn limit  
he doesn’t seem to be bottoming tonight though.  
Yeah, X is being the loudest this time  
YOU GUYS STOP  
WOW I SURE AM GLAD I’M MUTED  
you know if someone leaks this chatlog we’ll be in serious trouble?  
pfft not likely lol there’s enough gossip as it is  
I mean it might get them to stop. like if they knew we could hear them.  
Yeah, I don’t think they’d like the idea of people overhearing any more than we like it  
So can someone just tell them?  
Hang on is that  
uh  
oh wow.  
wow that was pretty, uh  
Guess Zero’s learned some new tricks amirite  
shut UP  
REALLY GLAD I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING RIGHT NOW  
ANYWAY can someone just tell them everyone can hear them? And then they’d stop and we’d be able to get some sleep?  
sure, okay, anyone volunteer?  
…  
hmmm.  
……  
oh.  
Yeah i see your point.  
i don’t know who’d be more embarrassed, you or them.  
You could ask Axl? He’s in the best position to talk to them…  
Yeah and he seems to be pretty much immune to embarrassment lol  
That’s… a good idea actually. Hang on

 

Private message: Axl

[11:34]  
Hey Axl

[11:35]  
i was asleep :/ what do you want  
Wait, didn’t you guys get back from a mission where you had a whole bunch of data to go through? Should you really be asleep?  
pfft x and zero should be taking care of it. dw lol  
Yeah, about that…  
?  
I’m from the residence block X is on and all of us need you to tell them to turn down the volume.  
…..???  
…you know.  
OHHHHHHHHH HAHHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GODDDDD  
Yeah.  
YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING…. HOW BAD  
Really bad. Loud and clear, if you get my meaning  
of COURSE lollllllll okay i’ll talk to them. this should be fun  
Is that really your idea of fun?  
getting to embarrass them is my life’s hobby >:) this is gonna be great

 

Group message: S-class Residence Block A (minus our two celebrities lol)

[11:37]  
He said yes  
you mean he’s going to talk to them?  
Apparently  
Thank goddddd I hate having to hear this shit. feel like a goddamn voyeur  
speaking of which I think they’re going to be done soon  
you think?  
Yeah sounds like it  
lmk when i can turn audio back on okay?

[11:39]  
yeah I think they’re just about to  
oh yep  
Yeah  
Oh.  
yeah there it is  
Hoo boy  
*PLUGS EARS*  
oh man that’s a big one  
Didn’t they almost die today or some shit. no wonder lol  
okay I think they’re done  
Yeah, sounds like it.  
can i turn my audio back on?  
Yeah, go for it.  
I guess this is the last time we have to put up with this?  
i HOPE so  
Yeah, Axl sounded like he was planning on embarrassing them *really* bad about it.  
Not that it’s hard to embarrass X lol  
stop he’s your commanding officer…  
I don’t think pointing out he gets easily embarrassed is overstepping too many boundaries given our current position lol  
but… where are they gonna *go* if they can’t do it in their rooms anymore? for all we know we’ve driven them out to the control rooms or something.  
The control rooms… kind of steamy.  
SHHH  
what? it’s true  
The roof, maybe.  
Isn’t that public indecency  
They already use the training rooms sometimes i think  
they WHAT  
yeah cause zero has his whole [EXPUNGED BY MODERATOR]  
HEY  
do they like… you know… clean up afterwards?  
They’d BETTER  
you know x would make sure to leave everything /more/ orderly than they found it.  
He WOULD.  
Okay well. now that i can properly fall asleep i’m going to BED  
me too  
Goodnight. Been a pleasure suffering through this with you folks  
Same, as always

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i should change the rating. also comments are appreciated as always (even on a fic like this lol)


End file.
